sae_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
Topic:Malaysia SIM Cards
Hi! Welcome to Prepaid Suggestions for Malaysia. Some tourist from other country and visit to Malaysia want to use internet while outside the WiFi area, data roaming is the worse nightmare for you. I can suggest some. Since 1 June 2018, all prepaid starter pack will get extra 6% credit while the price will remain the same. For example, prepaid starter pack sells at RM10 and preloaded credit is RM5. You'll get a total of RM5.60 begins 1 June 2018 when you buy new prepaid starter pack. T&C maybe difference on some telco. On 1 till 6 September 2018, all prepaid top up will charge 6% SST (top up RM10 get RM9.40). Begins 6 Spetember 2018 onwards, tourist will charge 6% SST while Malaysians will be excluded SST. Requirements You'll need IC card or passport to register after picking your internet plan and SIM card number. Which one is suitable to you? For those who stay for a while, get a tourist SIM. Some telcos like U Mobile offers free SIM card to tourist but required to top up RM30 to get unlimited 3mbps data with 3GB mobile hotspot. For long term stay, get regular SIM pack. Many telcos offers unlimited data usage (like unlimited internet, unlimited Facebook, unlimited YouTube, etc) or big data usage (usually over 3GB). For those who enter to Malaysia multiple times and rarely top up, get Onexox SIM card. Buy SIM pack (RM10) and top up RM10 can get up to 2 years 4 months. Digi Digi offers music and video streaming up to 10GB/month for free such as YouTube, Netflix, etc. While others free basic internet+ free unlimited Facebook and Twitter (Digi Best Prepaid) or 8GB weekend quota (no longer for sale unless you are on older Digi Smart Prepaid) Other data plan also available too! Dial *116*2# to buy 1 time data pass (everything unlimited except Facebook 50mb for RM1/day) The coverage covers nearly 80% of Malaysia's population for 4G while 3G is at nearly 90%. The rest cover by 2G @ 98%. The speed is vary based on location. Speed normally from 1.5mbps till 80mbps. Popular data plans: * RM1/day- unlimited video lite(****) (512kbps non stop YouTube, TonTon, etc) * RM3/day- unlimited internet lite (****) (512kbps unlimited data) * RM8/day- unlimited high speed internet (****) (up to 300mbps unlimited data) * RM36/month- a total of 97GB (7GB whole day+90GB (*****) * RM35/month- a total of 37GB (7GB whole day+30GB(*) * RM30/month- a total of 35GB (5GB whole day+30GB(*) from 1pm-7pm) * RM3/day- 2GB data + 1GB (1pm-7pm) (*)- 1GB/day from 1pm-7pm. (****)- Based on fair usage policy, the maximum usage for unlimited is 10GB/day (*****)- 3GB/day from 1pm to 7pm (******)- Based on fair usage policy, the maximum usage for unlimited is 15GB/month (500mb/day) Current promotion (MyDigi app) * Not available at the moment. Check this place for upcoming promotion. U Mobile U Mobile offers its VideoOnz which is very popular in Malaysia which is free of charge when buy any data plans. It comes together with free music streaming and 1GB basic internet (64kbps) compared to other telco. Plus, U Mobile add on its SocialOnz which is Facebook and Twitter unlimited for free. But sadly, U Mobile isn't wide enough to cover population of Malaysia. The place didn't cover by U Mobile is Gerik, Pengkalan Hulu, Kuala Lipis, Miri and few towns in Malaysia. U Mobile will upgrade their coverage ASAP! Popular data plans: *RM30/month (3mbps unlimited internet+3GB hotspot) *RM50/month (5mbps unlimited internet + 5GB hotspot) Hotlink (aka Maxis prepaid) Hotlink is a prepaid from Maxis which offers 8GB free weekend data (must have data plans to work with and need to use under 4G network)+ up to 4GB free YouTube. Popular data plans: *RM35/month (6GB data + 999GB social like FB and IG or 999GB chat like WeChat and Whatsapp) All data plans above comes with free 8GB of weekend data (2GB/week) (included) + 1GB/day midnight data from 1am-7am Other data plans *ReloadPlus RM10: 300mb data+ RM10 airtime (calls&SMS) which lasts for 7 days. *ReloadPlus RM15: 750mb data+ RM15 airtime (calls&SMS) which lasts for 7 days. *RM1 for 100mb lasts 24 hours (only for ReloadPlus RM15) *RM5 for 500mb/day *RM8 for 500mb+1GB video streaming for 1 day *RM5 for 2GB from 1am-7am (last 1 day) Xpax (aka Celcom prepaid) Popular data plans: *RM50 for 15GB/month (with KAWKAW SQUAD data plan) OR 10GB (regular user) *RM30 for 7.5GB/month (with KAWKAW SQUAD) OR 5GB (regular user) Free 10GB Facebook+10GB basic internet (64kbps) Other plans *RM1/day 1GB video streaming *RM7/week 10GB video streaming + 20GB (2 days) *RM20/month 15GB video streaming + 30GB (3 days) XOX/Onexox If you travel but not use very much internet data (but call a lot), choose XOX/Onexox. The best choice. Lowest calls and SMS than other telco. The best is the Season Pass which is cheaper than regular data and can keep longer than regular data which is followed with the current credit expired date. If you travel in Malaysia very often (eg: you are in Southern Thailand and visit to Malaysia every month for buying something for business), it's highly recommended to use this prepaid. XOX/Onexox use under Celcom's 2G/3G/4G network. Freebies If you buy RM20 (RM15 airtime+ SIM card), you will get 850 days for free and will be given within 2 weeks. What is season pass Season pass is you can keep your data, calls and SMS without limit. Unlike other telco, you can share your data, calls and SMS but a small charge at RM0.50 per transaction. The best is your data, calls and SMS can keep up to based on your credit expired date. So, no need to worry about didn't use all the data available. For data, you can release as small as 150mb/day, 300mb/week, 500mb/month to as much as 5GB/month. Season Pass (happy hour, various offer from time to time) * RM30 for 5GB or 333 mins calls * RM50 for 10GB * RM60 for 5GB+333 mins calls Regular data * RM30/5GB/month (SMS DATA FAT 5 to 22111/23388) * RM50/10GB/month (SMS DATA FAT 10 to 22111/23388) Regular season pass (Cheapest available) * RM100- 10GB season pass Prepaid bundle (valid for new prepaid registration) * RM40- 5GB for a month+ 5GB season pass+ RM5 credit+ 850 days valid * RM60- 10GB for a month+ 10GB season pass+ RM5 credit+ 850 days valid Season Pass Plus *RM30 for 6GB+50 minutes calls *RM50 for 12GB+50 minutes calls *RM60 for 7GB+384 minutes calls Yes Malaysia widest and largest 4G network in Malaysia. They only runs on 4G only (make sure your phone support LTE band 20, 38 and 40 to work well) and selected device such as Yes Altitude, Samsung and Huawei. As of August 2017, Yes 4G works on all smartphones with LTE band 20, 38 and 40 supported. Mainly device made in 2016 or later. VoLTE supported selected device include Yes Altitude, Samsung 2016 models or later, Huawei 2016 or later and OPPO A3s. Data package (The cheapest available) * RM25/month- 8GB data * RM30/month- 20GB data (recommended!) * RM5/day- 1GB data * RM10/week- 2GB data * RM30/month- unlimited 4mbps (cannot use WiFi hotspot) * RM1/day- unlimited 4mbps (cannot use WiFi hotspot) * RM5/day- 5GB data Unifi Mobile A new network which use it's owned 4G LTE and use Celcom's 3G network. It won't work with phones without 4G LTE Band 5 (850MHz). To get it, you need to get it using an app which called 'Mobile@Unifi' which is available on Play Store. The SIM card is free until 30 April 2018. SIM card can get it for free at TM Point or you choose delivery which charge RM10.60. Up to 3 SIMs per IC/passport. You'll get 3 free SIM cards. However, you didn't get free credit. You'll get 10GB internet (4G), 50mb (3G), 10 minutes calls and 10 SMS. There is no expire date for data, calls and SMS and even mobile credit. However, you need to use a very few amount of data to keep active your SIM. If you didn't use over 90 days will be terminated. Data can be top up as follows: *RM50- 8GB *RM30 - 4GB *RM13 -1GB *RM10 - 1GB (limit to 256kbps) *RM20/week - Unlimited 4G internet Payment can be made using credit card/debit card or online banking. Reload card is currently available in Petronas station.